Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 2 (video game)
Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 2: The Heroes Strikes Back Is an Upcoming Video Game. A Consoles Of PlayStation 4/5, Xbox One/720 and Nintendo NX. This Was Useful Than Our Alliance. Original Premise Idea After the Defeat of Unicron and His Villains. Alvin Continued By all Of Worlds, Included all Heroes From Transformers: Dark of the Moon Wreckers, Leadfoot, Topspin, and Roadbuster. Follow to its Place to a Powered alliance, and Heroes Began to Defeat the Second Main Antagonist Known as Satan. New Plot After Defeating The Villain Unicron, Alvin was a true hero and Others Reunited. A Laid to Explosion and He Met A Villainous Overlord Sought It Was Satan. Then On Cybertron, SpongeBob And Alvin was Met On his Ways. Sentinel Prime Awakes. But A Heroes Will Come On a Secret Mission on The World that Never Was. When Wing Saber and His Friends Comes to Nobody planet. Sora, and Alvin was Able to Go To The Real World. Sora Going On a Starship, and Gummi Ship to go. Then On Japan, Real World. When Alvin Was Kept to go On For the Other Places, A Town was attacked By Decepticons. Alvin And His Friends Come to A City, and Autobots Met The Destructible Decepticon Blitzwing. Blitzwing was Face-to-face alvin, and They was Come to Fight. Sentinel Prime Fight Off Crowbar and Crankcase. Sora Fight off Hatchet, and Heroes Saved The City. On Egypt, The Searchlights, Lasers, and A Siren (From Sly Cooper Series), Alvin Met Devastator, And Autobots Screamed As They Flees. The Chaotic Blasts Erupted To Conflict, The Tripods Arrive on Egypt, and They Was Eliminate The Cairo Town. Alvin Will Stay Here, and Wing Saber Was Come to its Own Force. The Chipmunks and Chipettes Comes to Eliminate Devastator, and Finally Falls And Crashes, And Tripods Smushed And Finally Destroyed. Alvin Met Optimus and They was Come on The Other Alliance. Headed Back to Space Paranoids, Alvin and Wreckers Met Tron again and Sark Are Fighting off The Game Grid. And Roadbuster Holds Rattrap, Then Alpha 5 Can Communicate us Whenever it Want. The Command Carrier Is Attacking Up The Sea of Simulation, and Then Leadfoot Sabotage One of the Unversed Ships. Squidward Is Holding Up Your Fire. When Alpha 5 Can Communicate Enough To Vaporize Sark and its Minions. Imperial Units and Its Decepticons Battles in Chicago and Even Los Angeles, But Sentinel Prime was Begun to the War to Open the Dark Power. When Wreckers Holds Chipmunks and Chipettes with Power Rangers, And Forward to Autobot Ship Xanthium. But it Will Blast Off To Its Planets, And Station of Awakenings to Battle the Imperial Units and Enemies' Invasion. Count Dooku and Its Galactic Fleet To Attack the Real World, to Wipe Out of them. Wreckers and Power Rangers Began to Freefall And Attack The Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed Gunships and Destroying them. Intensly, That Began to Opens The Dark Ships, When Satan's Seal Is Broken, He Comes with its own Forces to Uses Space Pillars to Launch Position. Wing Saber Kills All TIE ships and Machines to Save all Humanity, Including China, Florida, and Australia. and Now the Princess of Heart Member Jasmine will Uses Ability To Stop the Darkness. Mirage, Ironhide, and Wheeljack Can Battles to its Vengeance and Wrath. Suddenly, Alvin Lights the Keyblade to Light Up the Allspark And Destroy Space Pillars. Events * Battle Over World That Never Was * Duel On Bikini Bottom * Destruction Of The Sark's Carrier * The Attack on Japan *Sentinel Prime's Plot *Battle of 2,000 Imperial Units *Battle of 2,000 Sith Units *Battle of 10,000 Enemies * Galactic Civil War * Duel On Fairy World * Attack On Moon Kingdom * Chaotic Battle Of Satan * Terrorist Attacks Of Traverse Town * Revenge of The Retroville * The Showdown At Agrabah, Hamunaptra, and Egypt Weapons Alvin Kingdom Key KH.png|Kingdom Key Symbol - Keyblade2.png|Tokyo Key (Found in Tokyo, Japan) Gull Wing KHII.png|Gullwing (Team up with Wreckers) Simon * Electric Staff Theodore * Hyper Shield (Found in Cybertron) * The Egyptian Eye (Found in Cairo, Egypt after The Egyptian Attack) Britanny Jeanette Eleanor * Ray Guns (Dropped by Marvin Martian) * Machine Guns (Talk to Rambo in 1st Time) Heroes Villains Characters Character Ideas of Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Summons Summons (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Villains Villains (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil Voice Cast Voice Cast for Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Music Spongebob Squarepants * Main Theme * Goofy Goobers Alvin and The Chipmunks Series * Witch Doctor Tron * DeRezzed * Byte Bashing Sailor Moon * Moonlight Densetsu Harry Potter Series * Farewell, Aragog * Quddich Cup Theme Transformers * Instruments Of Destruction * New Divide * The Transformers Other * Requiem Of A Dream (Satan Theme) * Eve Of The War (Title Menu) * Flame Fu! (Sly Cooper Music; Panda King Boss Battle) * I Claim Your Sun * Motto Miracle Night * Power Rangers Theme Quotes SORA: 'Stay sharp Alvin.' IRONHIDE: 'So... The Time Will Show this time and It Was Impossible to do.' ALVIN: 'I Would Master, Satan Is A Monster of Villains.' BUMBLEBEE (as Master Shifu): 'That is Impossible! He's In Prison!' SORA: Huh...? MUDFLAP and SKIDS: There is No Time to do Bumblebee! (Sentinel Prime Transforms and Comes to Autobots) SENTINEL PRIME: I LIVE! Who is it? Is That what i do? SORA: I'll Come Inside. (Alvin and a Gang Used a Secret Mission) BUMBLEBEE (as Bentley): Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, This is The Wizard. Do You Read me Sitting Duck? SORA: This Is Commander, I Hear Ya Master. BUMBLEBEE (as Gordon Siberman, Then Bentley): No! I'm not, I'm Not... I'm The Wizard, and You're Sitting Duck. ALVIN: Where On A Way Master. BUMBLEBEE (As Bentley): No.. I'm... Forget It! You're Not Taking Seriously. SENTINEL PRIME: Silence! Where In The World That Never Was! (Tripod Roaring In Distance) SENTINEL PRIME: Uh-Oh. The Villains Has Revived! and Pandora's Box Has Destroyed! Let's GO! SIMON: Yes! ALVIN: This is it. I Know i Could Happen. Trivia *The Dark Lord Of Hell Satan Is Inspired By A Satan In Lucifer's Arrival. *Dark Of The Moon Characters Appeared In them, after The Theatre was Released in July 1. *The World that Never Was is a Planet And Fighting on The Scene and There's an Dark Laser Simliar to Kingdom Hearts, and Pandora's Box Was Broken and Villains Free. *Jim Cummings Already Voiced King Triton in the Video Game, But Kenneth Mars Died. *The Decepticons, Starscream and Megatron are Absent. *The Sentinel Prime's Sentiments Are Appeared in Final battle against Satan. Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Video games